This project aims to develop several enhancements to the digital databases of human embryo serial sections being produced in the DREM (Digitally Reproduced Embryonic Morphology) project. The long-term objective of this project is to make use of the DREM databases to produce additional tools for embryology education. There are three specific aims for this project: 1) to develop a database of anatomical terms linked to the serial section images; 2) to produce interactive 3D models of the reconstructed embryos; and 3) to produce varied animations of embryonic anatomy and development. The database component of this project will enable students, teachers or interested patients to search for specific terms and be able to locate those structures in a single embryo or in different staged embryos during development. The interactive 3D models will be produced from 3D reconstructions of the serial sections. They will allow users to view the models from any angle and at any magnification. These models will be developed in a universally accessible format, namely VRML (virtual reality modeling language) so that no proprietary software will be necessary to view them. The third specific aim of this project is to produce educational animations from the data. These animations will illustrate specific systems in a single embryo, e.g. the circulatory system or will show the development of the embryos over time. Animations will be produced from the serial sections themselves or from the VRML models. It is expected that these materials will improve the embryology education for health care professionals and patients alike. Any such improvement in general levels of understanding about human development can only improve the reproductive health of our population and levels ofpre- and post-natal care.